Come to me
by RazzDazz
Summary: No,” she protested vehemently. “Yes,” he whispered seductively into her ear.


A swirl of colours appeared above him. As the shimmering colours faded, something solid materialised and dropped on him. That something wasn't as heavy as he thought. In fact that something was someone who was screaming in shock at being zapped from one place to another with the speed of sound. If it was with the speed of light, this person wouldn't have had the time to scream. This person could only gape and gawk as equilibrium began setting to its normal sequence.

The person in question was on top of him wearing a laced nightie. He felt her breasts pressing on his chest, one leg nestled in between his legs and both arms were splayed at each side of his head. The person's head bumped on his forehead. Then the person yelped in pain and immediately the upper body shot up like a snake in a striking position while glaring at him. He looked amused at her fury. His pale blue eyes slowly roved from her face to her taut nipples straining against the lacy fabric.

She pushed his head sideways with her palm to cut his view of her. She lifted herself from him and sat at the edge of his bed. Her back was facing him. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. She smoothen her sleep messy hair with both hands. She rubbed her forehead then she rubbed the back of her nape and sighed in frustration. She glanced sideways. She frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest. She bit her lower lip.

"Do you know how inappropriate your action is?"

"No," Lord Umehito Nekozawa shook his head. "I wanted to see you."

"I'm going to see you tomorrow," she huffed in annoyance, "Can't you wait?"

"No," He replied simply, "it'd be too long." He glanced heavenwards, "and boring because you'd be all serious and rational in the meeting between clans."

"What is it that you want to see me for?" Lady Haruhi Fujioka stood up and frowned down at him.

"I'd like to see how you looked like as a woman." He stared at her with appraising eyes. "I'm not disappointed."

"Aish! You're driving me crazy." She rubbed her temples with both thumbs.

"My sentiments exactly," He agreed, "You drive me crazy too with that body of yours. Lord Tamaki must be blind if he can't see how fabulous you look in racy sleepwear."

"He's not like that," She informed him. "He doesn't see me in such attire." She was standing by the window now. But she was facing him.

"Really? I'm glad." He cocked his head in amazement, "He must possess one helluva self control. No man in his right mind would let go such lush figure from his grasp."

She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply, "Please send me back to my room in my own home."

"Why should I?" He glanced at her in amusement. He gestured his room with his hand, "This is your room as much as it is mine." He smiled lazily at her, "You can make yourself comfortable." He patted the pillow next to him.

"In your dreams," She clenched her teeth.

"Come to me," He spoke softly, his voice resonated gently and his hand rose lightly with palm up.

"Wha-wh-what are you do-doing?"

"What I've always wanted to do." He smiled dangerously.

She was lifted by an invisible force. Her hands thrashed about to grab hold on to something but she was already floating on air and drifting towards the big bed. Then he tilted his hand with the palm that was once up now was down. She fell on the bed by his side. He captured her wrist as she was about to climb out of the bed. He pulled her, not hard but enough for her to get into his embrace. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail.

"No," she protested vehemently.

"Yes," he whispered seductively into her ear.

He had his right hand on her back and the left on her bottom. He gave her bottom a swat. He kissed the side of her neck. Then trailed on to her earlobe on which it too he kissed. He continued to kiss her forehead, kissed one closed eye, kissed the tip of her nose, then her chin. She had both eyes closed. The sensation she was feeling was indescribable. She couldn't think nor could she breathe properly. Out of volition she moistened her lips.

She held her breath for the inevitable. But it didn't happen. She frowned slightly. She opened an eye slowly and was shocked to see him staring at her expression of anticipation. He smiled at her lazily.

"Are you ready to be mine?"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't dare look at him. "This is not an appropriate conversation."

"Well," He looked at his room, "This is an appropriate place to have such a conversation."

She was still in his embrace. She placed her head on his right shoulder. She was exhausted. There was much to discuss with him tomorrow. Now wasn't the time to talk about them yet. Why must he broach the subject up? She didn't know what and how to answer him. So she kept quiet. He glanced at her when she didn't give a response to his question. He noticed her grip on his arm and back had slackened. She felt slightly heavy and her breath was warm on his shoulder.

She had fallen asleep. He placed her properly on the bed with her head on the pillow next to his. He laid his head on his pillow but turned his body sideways to watch her profile as she slept. He was memorising every part of her sweet face not to mention the rest of her. He held her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand then he placed it on her torso. He placed his hand on her hand that was on her torso. He'd keep her here with him for a little while before 'transporting' her back to her place.

Little did she know that she had made him the happiest man in the world, she had unconsciously uttered his name in her sleep, "Umehito," and gave him a small, sweet kiss, and licked his lips, "hmm, yummy…"

He smiled lazily. She might not look like she was attracted to him and that she was also denying her interest in him but her unconscious actions told him she was well aware of her desire to be with him. Yes, he would keep her here with him a little while longer. He chanted a spell that before the first light of daybreak she would be back on her own bed and sealed the spell with a kiss.

THE END

**A/N: Dear Readers, this fic came up when I was writing the plots for Lord Haru. It is a one shot spin off from chapter 6. Do you remember in that chapter, Haru was wary of Umehito's penchant to zap 'him' and that they would normally end up in a compromising position on a bed? Well, this fic was based on that chapter. Not to worry, this will not alter Lord Haru at all. It is just one of those 'what ifs'. As for updates on Lord Haru and TFA, please be patient because it pays to be patient. Be prepared for thrilling events/moments. Cheerio!**


End file.
